HCOM: Humanity unknown
by demoniclord1337
Summary: The Assault on the Temple ship was tough and unforgiving, leaving only two to make it to the very end. Once they destroyed the ship, the two were sent in a different world much like there own. One were the aliens and humans swapped places. [ this was adopted]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Uber Ethereal watched as the two man army cut though the temple ships defenses, how easily every unit fell before them. He could feel the gift in the female, but refused to hear his words. Her mind clouded with hate and their kinds 'justice'. The Male had the potential to have the gift, but it wasn't like hers as something was blocking his power.

"David on your left!" She shouted at her partner, whom quickly turned and fired his plasma pistol at a heavy floater. Hitting it square in the head, the alien fell.

"X-ray down," he shouted. Before taking aim and fired his plasma sniper rifle, shooting down another floater. " That makes twenty-two!"

She didn't respond as a group of mutons and thin man were coming right to them, without a second thought fired her heavy plasma rifle. Killing two thin man and created a rift. A purple swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the group killing the rest. After the Rift disappeared she could see the Uber Ethereal standing there looking at her, she dropped to her knee and readied her launcher.

"Cover me! " She yelled at David, whom was finishing reloading.

" Yes ma'am."

Taking a deep breath she aimed her shot, ready to blow the alien bastard straight to she could pull the trigger, David shouted in pain as a plasma shot ripped though his Archangel armor and fell back.

In the split second she turned her head to David, the Uber assaulted her mind. Causing her to drop the launcher in surprise as she tried to build a defense against his. She was losing a battle, her body moved on it's own as she stood and walked towards the Uber. He was trying to speak to her that much she could tell, but she was using every once of her will to fight the control; in the end however she was still powerless. She stopped mere inches form the Uber with two elite mutons flanked behind him.

"You've fought hard new one, " the Uber said in a deep echo-y voice. He raised a slender arm, gesturing around to the many pods that were filled with Ethereal's. " Behold the greatest failure…of the Ethereal ones…We who failed to ascend as they thought we would. We who were cast out. We who were doomed to feed on the gift of lesser beings…as we sought to uplift them."

She tried to break free of his control, to get back the use of her body. Still he had power over her mind and body.

"The hunt draws to a close. It was not a vain undertaking…But a necessity-" Before he could continue a plasma shot slammed into the Ubers side staggering him back. Another a shot struck one of the elite mutons in the head, bringing him down.

Whatever hold the Uber had on her broke, she used mind-fray on the other muton, one of the early psionic abilities she learned. She didn't have a gun on her, but a knife. Unsheathing her blade and lunged at the Ethereal. Weakened by the shot the Uber was unprepared at the humans attack, the knife piercing his neck. The Ethereal howled in pain as he fell back with her continuing to stab the him until he stopped moving.

A hand reached down towards her as she raised her arm ready to take another jab into his neck. She turned ready to kill whoever was behind her, but stopped when it was only David; he was holding his side where the plasma ripped though.

"I Think it's dead Ma'am." He said holding out a hand.

"Right captain." She took it and stood, " Now go to the evac site, I've got to end this once and for all."

"No."

She stopped and turned around, " No? Captain i order you to go to the evac site."

He gave a weak smile, " Sorry ma'am but since we are both going to die, am afraid that order of command doesn't apply here."

"Nothing is going to change your mind is it?"

"That is correct."

She turned back around, " Thank you." She whispered before going to the device that would and could destroy the world. Both was ready to stop all of this.

The ship soon exploded over the ocean in a flash of purple light, sending debris and dead bodies into the salt water below.

It was hours later when the volunteer, Sarah Thompson awoke in a cell; her armor and weapons are gone, leaving only her uniform. She was also tied to a chair. She jumped when the door leading in opened and a Ethereal walked in, wearing a green sweater with a H on it.

"Who are you and how did you come by our signature?" He asked, with a voice that she knew. It sounded like centrals but with a slight echo.

" You should know who i am Ethereal, " She spat. Ready to battle with the powerful psionic of the alien, nothing happened.

"Should I? All i know is that your a human that appeared right in front our base's door along with another on of your kind." The ethereal said, glaring at her underneath his helmet.

"David…what did you do to him! " Sarah demanded. Glaring right back.

"Tell me who you are, then maybe i will tell you about your friend." He offered.

She didn't want to tell him anything, but the thought of her friend being tortured by these freaks made her stomach crawl. Besides she could escape when the ethereal was not towering over her, yes she knew they were physical weak, but their power laid in their psionic abilities

"My name is Major Sarah Thompson," She finally said. Disgusted in herself for given up her name to the enemy. " Now can you tell me where he is?"

"Of course, but you and your…friend will need to explain how you two got here." He said, before saying something into his head piece. Not long after two sectoids walked in.

Sarah was surprised at the new comers, they wore Kevlar vest's and both had standard assault rifles and pistols. The logo on there vest were like that of Xcom, but with an H instead of a X. The sectoid themselves weren't like the ones she fought, they are as tall as human and had hair.

" Untie her." Central commanded.

They did so, one untied while the other aimed his gun to her head. Sarah understood their precaution, if her guess was correct and they were part of the program like she was. Which in turn made the aliens here as the victims. She stretched her arms, emanating a soft pop.

"Follow me." Central said, walking out.

She followed him, the two sectoids were right behind her; weapons at the ready, ready to kill her if she so much as step a toe out of line.

The base was just like the one she trained and lived at, except the aliens that were her enemy roamed the halls; Mutons, Sectoids and Snake like beings. She was surprised when she saw them slither past in the hallway. Many were dressed in the standard guard uniform.

Captain David Mason laid in the medbay, a small group of scientist stood close by. Most were sectoids and only one was a muton, each dressed in white lab coats. A female sectoid held a syringe, ready to get another blood sample. When Davids arm shot up and gripped her arm like a iron claw. She made a startling noise and looked at the human, who was now glaring at her with such hate that she was lost for words; as her eyes stared into his hateful ones. The others didn't now what to do as they had thought the amount sedatives they gave him were enough to keep him asleep for a few hours.

" I suggest you put that down or else," David threatened, squeezing her arm a little tighter.

She did what he told her, the syringe dropping on the floor. He didn't let her go, in fact he wanted answer's and wanted them now.

The sectoid didn't have a chance to say anything when the medbay doors opened, a Ethereal in a green sweater walked in along with Sarah, with two armed guards. All stopped when they saw David holding the arm of a scared scientist, the guards pointed their rifles at him. No one moved for a solid minute, Sarah broke it by using her psiconic power to send a quick mental order.

He released the sectoid, whom went to the others and examined her arm. While staring at Sarah, as she never saw something like that up close.

" So…Mind explaining why the ethereal is wearing a sweater and why are they using assault rifles instead of plasma ones?" David asked, pointing to the rifles and the sweater wearing ethereal.

" Of course," She answered. Taking the next ten minutes to explain what was happening. With central adding a few things and a nod from one of the sectoid guards.

David took a minute to absorb everything that was said to him, he took a deep breath.

"Your saying that we might have ended up in a different world where humans are the invaders and the aliens are the victims?" David said.

" Not how i would have put it, but yes." Sarah answered.

"The reason we aren't dead right now is because?"

"The commander has requested that we keep you two alive, but wouldn't say anything more about it." Central butted in, looking between the two humans. " In fact he said that when you two are awake and if you didn't try to kill everybody in sight, he would like to talk to you. If of course your in condition to do so, as you had a severe plasma burn on your side."

David smiled, " It would take a lot more then that to kill me." With that he stood, still wearing his uniform with a area where the plasma struck him. His skin was unblemished, showing no sign of any damage. Which despite the minor injury he inflicted upon the female sectoid, she and the others were amazed how fast his wound healed.

Central was mildly surprised at the rapid recovery of the human, " Okay, follow me to central command. "

End of chapter notes.

This was a story that was cancelled by another author and was adopted by me, though i feel it isn't as good as that persons story[ meaning NamThuder]. Well that is it, bye my minions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Meeting the commander was enlightening, he was a Uber Ethereal wearing red robes and a golden helmet. Both human's had reached for imaginary guns, but calmed down. The commander seem like a quiet guy, just like There commander back home. Sadly they couldn't really stay in the mission control and had to return to the med bay. Central had called in and Dr. Shen, to figure out what they should do with the humans.

" Nothing is wrong so far and other then the incident that happened earlier, i see nothing evil about them." , a white and grey Viper said.

"I second that, though i would advise caution. Can never be too careful." , A grey haired sectoid, added. " Also i would like to point out that medbay they aren't with the humans that we have been dealing with."

'How so?" Central asked.

"Well first there gear, other then the plasma weapons we've seen before. The armor is nothing like i ever seen, both are made of human alloys and elerium. Different then what the other humans had with them, each had an X symbol on them; like our own uniform that has an H." finished.

" Now that he mentions it, while the male human was asleep. I noticed that he tended to speak, most were nonsense, but a few times i heard Commander and central. As if he has already met you two or it could be a coincidence." Dr. Vahlen added, " it would be worth looking into it."

"Noted. Now what are we going to do with them?" He asked, looking between the two.

"We can't have them sit idle, we can use them against the humans." said.

"I i would also like to see what would the reactions be when the other humans see them." said.

" You want them to join our cause! Even if it's a test, it's risky." Central explained. Before he took in a deep breath, this was up to the commander. He turned to him, " Commander, what do you want to do with the two humans?"

David and Sarah both sat in the medbay, each in their own bed with a scientist or two taking blood samples and asking questions. Sarah hadn't said much to them, as she was lost in her mind. Her thoughts were plagued with questions and nostalgia when she had returned from meeting the commander. Everything was the same, yet very different, the aliens were more like humans then the aliens she and David fought. First thing was they have hair and were tall as humans-except the snake people, they didn't have access to plasma weapons nor any more advance equipment. Makes her wonder about them.

"Hey you doing okay? you've been awful quiet since we got back from meeting the Uber Ethereal." David asked, sitting up from his bed.

"I don't know. Am lost on what to do here in all honestly." Sarah answered, running her hand though her dirty blonde hair. "If we could have stayed a little longer with the Uber Ethereal, we could have some answers to all of this." "Maybe we could discuss what is happening here," David said, scooting closer to the edge of his bed. " I mean, i have a few questions that i need help answering."

"well it wouldn't hurt," She agreed, moving to sit closer to her friend.

'See. Now let's start with you, what do you have in your head that is burning to be answered?"

"It's well…god it's about everything that is happening and we've been here under two hours. From meeting a ethereal named central and the Uber ethereal is the commander, Of a base that is identical to ours." Sarah huffed, " By that i mean it's like a mirror image."

David nodded in agreement, " I agree, this place is like the first month since i joined the fight against the aliens. Heck even the rooms were all there in the same order too. Talk about mirror it's the exact copy."

"We both agree to that, but what about this 'human invasion' is it like the ones the aliens were doing to us?" Sarah asked, though she could already guess the answer to that.

" I don't wish any invasion, human or alien, on anybody. What we saw. What we fought against is evil." David said, remembering all the battles against the alien invaders. The abductors that had humans in pods ready for whatever test that would have happened to them. " I would rather die then let something like that happen. if that answers your question."

" Okay, what if they make us fight. To join their battle with these other humans?" Sarah asked after a minute of silence.

" Then i would say ' point me to the enemy, and they'll be dead.' " David answered.

" You would fight with the aliens that you once killed? " Sarah asked, with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, " It would be hard to not pull the trigger on them, but if our kind - which isn't our kind- is abducting them like what happened to us, then we should help them." David finished. Remembering everything he saw when fighting the aliens, those memories won't be leaving his head anytime soon. " What about you?"

She thought about her answer, will she help those that are going though what they went though? Or should she escape and leave them to defend themselves. If the time came she would leave, killing anyone that tries to stop her. Deep down however, Sarah wasn't that kind of person. She didn't think twice when running head first into a muton, her mind was clear when she was outnumbered by Thin men and she was ready to die to stop the invasion once and for all. What was with her?

" Remember my first mission?" She asked after a moment.

"Yeah, you stood toe to toe with that Muton. I was sure you were going to die. "David answered, " But you didn't, you some how dodged that plasma shot and punched him in his face, then shot him with you pistol. That was amazing...why do you ask?"

" Just that i…we faced so much to stop the aliens and you are ready to face a whole new type of invasion, while i sit here deciding should i help or escape." She said feeling like a jackass.

"I don't blame you, no i don't." he said as Sarah opened her mouth. " I mean you did save earth, our earth, you don't have to help. Me on the other hand, i've got no more family, they died in the first terror mission. I have nothing to lose if i fight now, you can live in peace, by the sandy shore like you always wanted."

Sarah gave a small smile, she had always wanted to retire and spend the rest of her life by the beach. But this wasn't her home, it was theirs.

" No i think i will stay. Remember that David, we fight together and die together." She held out her arm.

He took it with a big smile on his face. " Okay now let's talk about the humans of this world, what do they look like, how would they act if we meet them and all that."

At that time the doors to the medbay door opened, Central walked in with two guards. Behind them was a sectoid pushing in a crate, one with a gaint H on it. The room grew quiet as they walked in, all eyes were on them. David and Sarah stood up as they were making there way towards them, Which the sectoid guards gripped their rifles a little tighter as they never saw a human up close…well alive ones anyway.

" I don't know why i agreed to this but, you gear up." He pointed to David, whom looked perplexed. " your going on the next mission."

" Wha?" Was all that he could say as he didn't think he would be fighting for them this soon.

" Just him?" Sarah asked.

" Yes just him, as if he fails we have a back up." Central said a little coldly.

" Is my equipment in there?" David asked, opening the create. Seeing not his Archangel armor or plasma sniper rifle, but a H-com body armor and a Standard Sniper rifle. His face fell a little. " So you want me to get killed? Here i was beginning to like you."

" Your Archangel armor is still damaged and your plasma rifle is being studied. So this is the equipment you'll be using." Central explained.

" What about Sarah? " David asked looking at his friend.

" Like i said, she is the backup. " Central said again.

David was a little pissed that they would treat her like that, hell he even balled up his fists. Causing the guards to point there rifles at him, he glared at the two and at Ethereal. Before he could say anything loud blaring could be heard over the intercoms.

" UFO landing in Asia, alpha team to the hanger!" The announcer said.

Central looked at David, " That's your cue, gear up and head to the hanger. I'll inform the team leader that you'll be joining them."

Once David was ready he went to the hanger, getting all kinds of stares from the crew and the team he would be going with. Two sectoids and a Muton, the latter being a heavy, the former were rookies. To say he was uncomfortable with them looking at him like a target was a understatement, it took a order and threat from central to make sure they wouldn't shoot him in the back. He looked from his seat and right at Sarah who waved at him, he gave a wave back. Then the SkyRanger's hatch closed and he was alone with the alien team.

Sarah watched as the aircraft lifted up and out of sight. She went to mission control were central and the commander were there, a guard went to stop her only to stare into her purple glowing eyes and froze. Right now she didn't care about what would happen, her friend was sent on a mission and she wanted to make sure he would make it back. This base of ill equipped soldiers wasn't going to stop her. She stood right beside central and looked at the screen that would show the over view of the soldiers and her friend. The commander allowed her to stay and would look pass what happened to the muton, whom was confused at what just happened.

" If he dies am going to turn your brain into mush." She threatened central.

He didn't say anything, but he did take a step away from her.

End Chapter.

Second chapter, yeah!

Anyway to those that are reading i got a little thing i should tell. See am not good at planning plot, i write what might happen in the next chapter and that's about it. So bear with me as the chapters might fell a little…rushed. Bye my minions.


End file.
